Life Changes
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione's life changes when she married the Hogwarts Potions Master. But she sees he's not as horrible as those proclaim.


AN: I own nothing.

Life Changes

Hermione Jean Snape (nee Granger) sat on a king size four post bed dressed in a slick black knee length night gown. Her once bushy chestnut hair was now in smooth curls that rested on her soft shoulders. She had her beaver buck teeth magically fixed by Madame Pomphery, the school nurse in her fourth year after Draco Malfoy hexed her teeth. She had formed a nice womanly figure it was not form of a top ranking supper model. She had tone, arms legs and lightly toned stomach from her workouts in the mornings.

Hermione turned her head when she heard her new husband, Professor Severus Snape Hogwarts dreaded Potions Master. He had chin length jet black hair, fair skin, deep black eyes thin muscular frame. They had married due to the newly passed Marriage Law. After many years of research that they discovered squirbs were caused by breeding too close into family lines. Minster Fudge passed the law in hope to repopulate the wizarding population.

Severus smirked at his bride. Hermione gulped. She didn't like the smug look on his face. He removed his many layers of clothing with each step he took bring him closer to her. He stood in nothing but his black boxers. His chest was white with many scars. The dark mark shined evilly in the candle light.

Severus lowered Hermione thin black strap off her left shoulder and kissed the soft flesh. He lowered her right strap and kissed her right shoulder. He pulled down the gown revealing her C cup size breasts. The coldness the dungeons made her nipples harden.

"I'm going to have you wife." hissed Severus in Hermione's ear.

He lifted Hermione's light form into the center of the bed. He removed the gown showing her full glories nudity.

"Pure untouched." said Severus as he ran his hands over her body. "And you're all mine." He pined Hermione's arms above her head. He removed his boxers with his free left hand.

Hermione moaned and arched her back in response to his harsh orders. She couldn't believe she was turned on by the rough foreplay. Severus brought his head down and roughly kissed her full pink lips. He tugged her bottom lip with his teeth. Hermione moaned again.

Severus could feel Hermione's heat forming at her womanhood. He smirked at her response. He knew reading into her mind would help fulfill her fantasy. She wanted it rough and passionate. Severus Snape was a man that gave what a woman wanted.

"Turned on by the pain Hermione?" hissed Severus in a husky voice. She moaned in repose to his question. "Good," and he squeezed her wrist in bruising grip. "That's it witch." He worked his fingers in and out of her womanhood working her tight virgin muscles. "You're going to enjoy this," and cast a lubricating spell over her sex. "Some restraints," and he tied Hermione to the bed.

"Yes." cried Hermione when her husband entered her with one quick trust breaking her purity.

Severus moaned at Hermione's tight womanhood. It had been many years since he had a virgin; even as a death eater. They spent the night in the heat of rough hot passion. It was a night both of them would remember.

Four Months Later:

Severus stood among his fellow death eaters dressed in black robes and hood with a sliver skull mask. He had been a spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix since he was sixteen forced to join by an evil father. He never wanted to join but turned it into something good.

"Severus." hissed Lord Voldemort, "come forward."

He had pale white snakelike face with blood red eyes and slits for a nose. He was dressed in black robes that hung off his thin body. But appearances could be misleading. He was the devil, and very powerful wizard.

Severus stepped forward and bowed keeping his memories away from his "master," at all costs. "How may I serve you milord?" he asked.

"You married the Mudblood." said Voldemort.

"Yes milord."

"Kill her Severus." hissed the Dark Lord. "Go. You're dismissed."

Severus bowed and returned to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster of Voldemort's plan.

* * *

Severus sat the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of him. He had returned from informing the headmaster of his orders. It had been a hard and trying day. He did something hadn't done in years. He broke down into tears. Severus's body shook with hard sobs. He couldn't kill his wife. She had gown on him over the four months of marriage.

Hermione quietly stood in the kitchen doorway watching her husband cry. She would never imaged Severus Snape showing any human emotion. She was learning that appearances weren't all to a person. Even Severus Snape was human. He knew how to please her in the bed with raw passion or gentle love making that she only dreamed of.

Hermione entered the kitchen and pulled Severus close her. He rested his head against her stomach. She gently ran her fingers though his baby fine slick black hair. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Hermione didn't ask anyquestions. She knew that he had been called to a death eater meeting. She knew it wasn't her place to ask any questions. It was between him and Dumbledore. She had to wake him several times in the night from his nightmares. They didn't say anything about it. It was a silent understanding that it would never be spoken.

"He's ordered me to kill you." whispered Severus once he had gained control over his emotions.

Hermione's body stiffened at what he had just told her. "Then we'll just have to plan something. Want we?" she pulled him back slightly. "I trust you with my life Severus."

He crested her cheek gently and she leaned into his touch. Hermione helped him from his chair and lead him to the bedroom. It would be the first time she had taken control during their rows of lovemaking. She knew that he needed her even if he didn't tell her.

* * *

Three weeks of careful planning into the, "death," of Hermione Snape was about to be put into action. The Order of the Phoenix and the DA members were waiting and ready to fight. The war was going to end tonight.

Severus tied Hermione's hands behind her back. She moaned at the pain when he tightened the ropes. He ran his hands down the curves of her body. He squeezed her breasts.

"Severus teasing in a time like this is-"

He quickly cut off his wife's ranting with hard passionate kiss. He pulled back and smirked. "You must be quiet. Here drink this." He held the vial that contained a black liquid to her lips.

Hermione drank down the vile tasting potion that they had designed to protect her from the killing the curse. It contained a mild Draught of Living Death within it.

"Let's go." said Severus and shoved his wife forward to the entrance of Voldemort's hideout.

Severus entered the throne room where Lord Voldemort and the other death eaters where located. Severus shoved Hermione down in front of his master.

"I have brought you my dear wife." spat Severus. "I wanted the pleasure of you killing her."

Voldemort smirked evilly at his spy. He rose from his throne like chair. He walked over to the Mudblood and pulled out his wand. He looked Hermione up and down and his red eyes shined with lust.

"Well, the Mudblood has became very beautiful." hissed the dark lord and ran his finger along her face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard that wanted her best friend, Harry Potter died since he was born. "You're dead and you don't even realize it."

"You foolish child." hissed Voldemort and held his wand and cried, "Avada Kedavra," and a green light shot from his wand and hit her directly in the chest.

Severus heart stopped when he saw his wife fall to the floor. He wanted to run to her and try to wake her. He realized at that very moment that he had fallen in love with his wife. He wanted a family with Hermione Jean Snape. He had secretly wanted children for many years. He wanted a boy and girl. He wanted to be happy. Severus was snapped out of his mind wondering when there was fighting in the throne room.

Harry Potter stood face to face with long time foe. Harry had short messy black hair, fair skin, green eyes and thin frame. He wore round glass and bared a lighting bolt scar marking him Voldemort's equal.

"Potter came to face your death!" hissed Voldemort. "Time to join your dear Mudblood friend."

Harry turned and saw Hermione on the ground breathless. He knew she was safe but the idea of her on the ground dead made him anger then he every thought. He raised his wand and cast the killing curse with all the anger he felt. Voldemort screamed and exploded. The order tied up all the death eaters after their "master" death.

Severus ran over to his fallen wife and was quickly at her side. He placed her head in his lap. Just as pain shot through his left arm. It was just as he thought. Voldemort's last curse to bring down his death eaters with him. They would die a painful death. He ignored the pain and pressed antidote against Hermione's lips. He slowly poured it down her throat.

"Wake up love." whispered Severus as his body shook with pain. He didn't notice that the Order members had gathered around them. "Wake up Hermione." he begged.

Hermione gasped for air and blinked her eyes several times and opened them. She smiled weakly at the man that had become to mean so much to her.

"Severus did it work? Is Voldemort gone?" whispered Hermione.

Severus nodded. "Yes. He's gone."

Hermione sat up when she noticed the pain he was in, and laid him down on the stone floor. She ran her fingers through his wet hair from his sweaty brow.

"It was just as I thought. My death will be with the dark lord." he gasped. Hermione shook her head tears fell down her cheeks. "I wouldn't trade my life with you for nothing."

"You-you can't die. Not now. Not here." sobbed Hermione. "Please some body do something!" she sobbed looking around at the Order members for help.

"Hermione." gasped Severus. "Love, there's nothing no one can do for me. I've known this would happen for many years."

"But I need you. Here with me." she whispered, but her voice sounded clear around the stone room. Severus smiled weakly at his wife. "Our-our baby needs a father."

He rested a weak hand on her still flat stomach. "I'll be watching over you both. I fallen in love with you. I couldn't help it. You made my last days happy ones."

Hermione smiled despite the sadness she felt. "I love you too. It was hard not to. You showed me you."

Severus lifted his weak hand and cradled the back of her head and slowly pulled her into a cherished kiss. It was gentle and loving. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I love you," he said and his hand slid from her face and landed beside his motionless body.

Hermione shook Severus's body in hope to wake him from a sleep. "No, Severus. Please wake up. You can't leave us. Not now. Please-please," and she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Mione he's gone." said Harry, who was kneeling down beside her. "There's nothing that could be done."

Hermione slowly lifted her head and kissed Severus gently on the lips. Harry helped her to her feet. They left the throne room with Severus floating behind them. She knew that her life had changed.

Eleven years later:

"Severus, Aura hurry up or you'll miss the train!" called Hermione Snape.

"Coming Mom!" called Severus and ran up to his mother. He had short straight brown hair, fair skin, black eyes and a thin frame.

"We wouldn't miss the train Mom." said Aura, hurrying behind her twin brother. She had long wavy black hair, tone skin, black eyes and a thin frame.

The twins had never seen their mother wear colored robes. She only wore black robes. They knew she never had gotten over their father's death. She had never remarried, but Harry had a major part in their lives. She had told them contently about their father, Severus Snape and how a great man and powerful wizard he was. They loved him despite not knowing him.

"I want you to write me and tell me how your doing." Hermione told her children. "I want you to study hard and make friends."

"We will," said Severus and Aura at once.

"We won't stay buried in our books." said Severus.

They had both inherited their parents thrust for knowledge. Hermione nodded in approval.

"You're father will be proud of you." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "He loved you so much."

They nodded and pulled Hermione into a hug. They kissed her each on the cheek. The whistle blew signaling time to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione nodded for them to board. Aura and Severus got onto the red engine. Hermione waved until she was unable to see the train.

She closed her eyes when a breeze through her hair. She heard a slick voice whisper, "I love you." Hermione smiled tear rolled down her check.

"I love you too." she whispered and went home. It was funny how life changes.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the one shot!


End file.
